qtaro_the_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Q-taro
Q-Taro (Q太郎) is a main character of every series himself. Origin Q-taro’s egg was found in a forest and broken open by Shota Ohara, thus bringing Q-taro to (after) life. He was soon taken in by the Ohara family, and he soon became close friends with them all, especially with Shota. Personality Q-taro has an enormous appetite and loves to eat, usually receiving extra or larger portions of food from Mrs. Ohara. Q-taro’s has delicate emotions, and when his feelings are hurt or he is depressed, he will sometimes plan to run away. Q-Taro is terrified of dogs, and can usually be scared off by them. He dislikes the idea of anyone seeing his form beneath his clothing, saying "It is a law in the country of Obake". Physical appearance Q-taro’s height measures about 3’ 7&1/2” (111 CM) tall. He has all of the abilities of an Obake (a Japanese ghost), with the only exception being that he cannot transform. Q-taro wears a single piece of cloth (a fictional material called Baketron / Bakemiron) which is usually said to be magic. If the cloth isn’t changed regularly, it will get dirty, but it will also shrink while being washed. Has a pocket on his belly underneath his outfit, and anything can be put in and taken out from it. Q-taro’s defining features include three hairs, 2 legs, 2 eyes, and a mouth, and it is unknown what his true form looks like. He has a girlfriend named U-ko, and he is rather shy around her, which will often anger her. Q-taro’s design was said to be based on a penguin wearing baby clothes. Design change Q-taro’s birthday is February 28, 1964, as that was the day serialization of the series began in the "Weekly Shonen Sunday" magazine. At the beginning of the series, Q-taro had ten or more hairs, but they gradually decreased, until he stopped loosing hairs at three. This was done to make drawing Q-Taro more convenient, and the change was also suggested by Hiroshi Igawa, who was in charge of psychology at the nearby university, proposing to only have three hairs based on Sigmund Freud 's theory that "men have an odd number of hairs, while women have even numbers of hair". The length Q-taro’s hair measures about 6” (15 CM). Relationships Friendships Shota Ohara He's Q-Taro best friend, he was the one that took Q-Taro out of his egg and then he took him to his House. Normally Q-taro calls Shota Q-Chan and Q-taro calls Shota Sho-chan, sometimes they can argue one with the other, and sometimes Q-taro causes chaos around the city because of him don't knowing that much about the world, and Shota is the one that Shows Q-taro that what he's doing is causing chaos. In the final chapter of the New Q-taro the ghost manga Q-taro goes to the Obake world for what seems forever,m but then 12 years later Q-taro returns to Shota and his friends, and they have a party celebrating the return of Q-Taro, but Q-Taro sees that Shota now is an adult and he don't needs him anymore and because of that Q-Taro would bother Shota instead of making him happy, but Q-Taro is still a kid because Obakes old very slow so because of that Q-Taro returns to the Obake world forever U-ko She is Q-Taro's girlfriend, despite Q-Taro liking U-Ko, she kinda bothers him because she normally just uses Q-taro to do her chores and to train her Judo Nemesis Doronpa He's Q-Taro rival, Doronpa thinks he's better than Q-Taro because Q-Taro is Japanese, and Doronpa is American and he thinks they are better than japanese pepole, Doronpa shows to pepole his abillities to show he's better than Q-Taro, he also has a crush on Q-Taro's sister P-Ko When in a episode Q-Taro went to the obake world, Doronpa transformed into Q-Taro to make everyone feel that Q-Taro was still there, but then Q-Taro came back in the next episode Gallery Voice Actors #Soga Machiko (1965 Series) #Ayako Hori (1971 Series) #Tenchi Tenko (1985 Series) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males